


Waiting for the Opportune Moment

by reeseplease



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeseplease/pseuds/reeseplease
Summary: Nursey and Dex keep getting interrupted when trying to tell the team something important.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This does take place in the same universe as Vacationland, but you don't need to read it to understand or enjoy this one!  
> Also this is very unedited, sorry for any mistakes!

Nursey and Dex walked up to the Haus hand in hand expecting the it to be crazy with everyone moving in. But as they approached, they realized it was actually fairly quiet. They looked at each other and shrugged before walking through the front door. Nursey heard someone talking quietly, and the smell of a pie in the oven hit them immediately and Nursey knew that Bitty was moved in.

“Bits? Nursey shouted. Nursey heard him mumble something quietly, before yelling out to answer him.

“In the kitchen, hon!”

They walked into the kitchen so see Bitty facing the counter, kneading at some dough.

“Can you put this back in the fridge for me?” Bitty asked, tossing the container of butter towards Nursey without looking. Nursey let go of Dex to catch it, and put it back in the fridge. Bitty finally turned around and looked at Dex and Nursey.

“Thanks, so how were your summers?”

“Well,” Dex starts, grinning at Nursey, “We actually-”

He was almost immediately interrupted by Ransom stomping into the kitchen and yelling, “PIEEEEEEEE!” to which Holster responded (presumably from upstair?) “FUCK YEAH!” and within second they were both crowding Bitty asking when the pie would be ready to eat.

“Boys, boys, calm down, it’ll be ready when it’s ready, now shush, I was trying to hear how Nursey and Dex’s summers were,” Bitty scolded, batting away hands grabbing at the dough.

“Anyway,” Nursey starts back up, “The summer was actually really fun, you know how my moms went to Italy?”

“Oh yeah! What did you end up doing for that week?” Bitty asks.

“Well, I didn’t-”

“Guys! Can someone help me with this?” A shout came from the doorway, they all rushed over to see Chowder standing next to an absurdly large cardboard box.

“Uh. Chowder, what the fuck is in that?” Nursey asks, looking at the box in wonderment.

“Oh, it’s my pads! I had to get them fixed over break and instead of sending them back to my house and having to figure out how to get them from California to Massachusetts, I just sent them here,” Chowder said as it if were obvious.

“Can’t we just take them out of the box?” Bitty asked, tilting his head, trying to figure out what to do.

“Well, yeah, but I need scissors or something to get them out of the box,” Chowder said. Bitty, Ransom, Holster, and Chowder all start discussing where the scissors are, then how light the box actually is, and then what they should do with the empty box. It devolved pretty quickly and soon enough Lardo was involved and there was talk of making it a fort. Nursey and Dex shot looks at each other and Nursey sighed.

They had had a plan. It was simple. Walk into the Haus, holding hands, and when someone asks what happened over the summer, they were going to simply say, “Well, actually, we started dating! Look at us! Holding hands! Cutely!” But so far the opportunity had not presented itself, and if they were making a cardboard fort, it wasn’t coming anytime soon.

Nursey watched as Holster tried to fit himself and Ransom in the box, and Chowder started yelling about breaking it, and realized that no one would really notice, or care if he and Dex were gone for a while.

“Uh, so, uh, me and Dex are going to, erm, unpack my room? We’ll stop back in later, bye!” Nursey said, dragging Dex out of the Haus. He vaguely heard Bitty shout back, “Have fun!”

“Nursey, your room is all unpacked?”

“But they don’t know that. And now we have an excuse to be alone for at least an hour,” Nursey said giving Dex a mischievous grin. Dex turned red in response and nodded understanding what he meant.

  
_/•\\_

 

“Oh come on, Nursey really? That was fucking dirty,” Dex yelled as he stood up on the ice after being checked into the boards. He didn’t really mean it, and Nursey knew that.

“That was clean as fuck! You just weren’t paying attention!” Nurse yelled back, actually smiling.

“Well, it’s not my fault I was distracted by…” Dex trailed off as Ransom skated over.

“By what?” Nursey asked with a smirk.

“Shut up,” Dex responded.

“Come on, guys, I thought you were done with the consent fighting?” Ransom said in his best captain voice.

“Chill, Cap, we weren’t fighting,” Nursey said waving him off. Ransom looked at Dex with a raised eyebrow. Dex’s flushed face from the hit and the embarrassment of what he almost said wasn’t helping convince Ransom.

“Yeah, we’re fine, Rans, but thanks for watching out for us,” Dex said skating away with Nursey, leaving Ransom to stare at them with confusion.

“Is it inappropriate to make an annoucement about us dating on the ice in the middle of practice?” Dex whispered nudging Nursey with his elbow.

“Ha, I don’t think the coaches would appreciate us hijacking practice for a grand romantic gesture,” Nurse replied, “But maybe after practice? I feel like that’s as good an opportunity as any, and everyone will be here.”

“Sure, but let’s make sure everyone is changed first. I can see Holster dropping his towel in surprise, and I have seen way too much of his dick,” Dex said, making Nursey giggle. Ransom and Holster watched from the other end of the ice, wondering when they started giggling at each other.

 

_/•\\_

 

“Oh, so guys, we have something to say,” Nursey said, grabbing everyone’s attention in the locker room. He felt more nervous than he would like to admit as Dex stood to join him.

“What’s up?” Chowder asked.

Before Nursey could answer, the door burst open and Shitty came stumbling in yelling, “YOU BEAUTIFUL MOTHERFUCKERS! You all looked AMAZING on the ice, and that was only practice!” Nursey sighed as everyone directed their attention to Shitty, asking him why he was there.

“I came to see you! Also, it’s Friday and I need to get away from that school,” Shitty answered as they all started leaving the locker room.

“Shits, you’ve been in Cambridge for like, four days,” Lardo said, rolling her eyes.

“Ah, well. I missed you guys. You are throwing a party tonight right?” He said, directing his question mostly to Lardo.

“Oh course we are, bro!” Holster shouted. Everyone continued discussing the logistics of the party while those who lived in the Haus walked back towards it.

Nursey and Dex broke off to head back to their dorm rooms (conveniently down the hall from one another) when Bitty came running after them.

“Hey, sorry we didn’t get to hear what you had to say, was it important?” Bitty, being his usual thoughtful self, asked.

“Eh, it can wait, it’s not super pressing,” Dex shrugged.

“Oh, I didn’t realize you both had something to say… Are you sure it’s ok? I can call a team meeting or,” Bitty trailed off, looking concerned.

“It’s really ok, Bits, but thanks. See you tonight?” Nurse said, ending the conversation.

“Right, of course. See you later.”

 

_/•\\_

 

Nursey had made a promise to himself, and to Dex, that he would chill with the alcohol consumption. After Nursey Patrol last year, and some things he regretting, and some things he couldn’t remember to regret, he decided that he would limit himself to three drinks at most. Dex, being the supportive boyfriend he was, joined Nursey in the restrictions. This is why they ended up being the most sober people in the Haus at 11pm on Friday.

Like Shitty said, they threw a party, but as campus police is very aware of the first weekend parties, they kept it pretty lowkey. It was the hockey team, any significant others and close friends, and a few members of the women’s volleyball team that Farmer had suggested come. It was still a busy party, but not crazy.

“Dude, do you want another beer?” Holster asked, walking over to Nursey and Dex, after having been destroyed by Lardo at beer pong.

“Nah, I’m all set. Holding back this year a little more,” Nursey said.

“What bout you Dex?”

“I’m alright, I got this one,” Dex said, showing Holster the mostly empty bottle.

“Suit yourself! Yo, can I- Can I say something?” Holster asked, swaying just a little.

“Uh, sure?” Nursey said.

“I’m so damn proud of you two,” Holster placed a hand on one of each of their shoulders, pushing them together, “you guys used to fight all the time, and now look at you! You’re giggling on the ice, and having silent conversations with subtle looks, and I think I saw you guys holding hands the other day, it reminds me of me and Ransom man. So proud.”

“The frogs are getting along?” Shitty yelled, coming up behind Holster with Lardo on his side.

“Yeah, man, they’re so much more in sync now. I guess they needed the summer apart to mellow out,” Lardo answered.

“Well actu-” Dex started but was interrupted by Chowder.

“They used to yell so much, now they complement each other? Like ALL THE TIME. It’s so refreshing!”

“My boys are growing up,” Bitty interjected walking into the conversation, talking as if he were a proud parent.

“Well, also-” Nursey tried to speak, but then Ransom spoke over him.

“Hell, they’re almost as close as me and Holster now!”

Nursey decided this was their opportunity and said, “Closer, actually.” Which made Dex snort.

“No way, man, me and Ransom are the BESTEST of friends,” Holster replied, acting insulted.

“Well, Dex and I have been dating for two months, so I’d say we’re pretty close, in every sense of the term,” Nursey said with a smirk.

Everyone around him fell silent. The party was still going on around the small group, but it felt silent to Nursey as he and Dex waited for a response. Then, all at once everyone reacted.

“HOLY SHIT!”

“This makes so much sense.”

“That’s so great you guys!”

“GET ITTTTTTTTT!”

Nursey and Dex just started laughing as their friends all reacted to their news.

“Oh, I’m just so happy for you two! But why didn’t you tell us earlier?” Bitty asked.

“We tried! We were interrupted at every opportunity,” Dex said laughing.

“Sorry,” everyone chimed in.

“It’s perfectly ok, and now, if you don’t mind. I’d like to take my hot boyfriend back to his room. It’s our first weekend together, and I plan to make the best of it,” Nursey said, taking in the myriad of faces that his teammates were making at his bluntness. He turned to Dex, who was bright red, but smiling, and grabbed his hand.

“See you tomorrow!” Nursey yelled over his shoulder as they walked out of the Haus, holding his boyfriend’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @hockeyandpie!


End file.
